


Asagiri Gen Said What?! Shocking Revelation About Magician Revealed in This Article!

by Peach_Thorns



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Forgive my probably broken Italian I am but a dumbass Italian 2 student, It’s not mentioned but Senkuu is ~25 and Gen is ~28, M/M, Sengen week, apparently I cannot write stories in a normal narrative format so this is an article, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Thorns/pseuds/Peach_Thorns
Summary: The magician finally reveals the meaning behind messages his fans could only theorize over for years in a live stream along with a shocking announcement.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 708





	Asagiri Gen Said What?! Shocking Revelation About Magician Revealed in This Article!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause I got an idea for a drawing for a later day of sengen week, so consider this a prequel of sorts for my drawing ig.

** Asagiri Gen Finally Reveals Secret Behind Senseless Closing Messages  **

_ The magician finally reveals the meaning behind messages his fans could only theorize over for years in a live stream along with a shocking announcement.  _

_ Originally by Minami Hokutoza _

_ Translated by Pop Press _

Asagiri Gen has always said something nonsensical at the end of his shows and any of his appearances or interviews. It started a little over a three years ago with no warning and since then his fans have been documenting and arguing over the meaning, and if there is any at all to these phrases.

They started fairly normal, his first being a simple “farewell ladies, gentlemen, and mad scientist” which most fans assumed to be random. This event is one of the few fan dubbed “non-canonical goodbyes” which usually are given that title because they are older than this goodbye by at least half a year, or in the exclusive case of this non-canonical first because there was a possible gap between this goodbye and the next. The catch is that while this goodbye was televised while his next few appearances were not, making it unclear if he kept this up until his next appearance on television seeing as no one at the time was attempting to document the phrases.

And thus the canonical first is actually considered to be “there’s a lovely leak in my house that I must attend to, so thank you all for coming but I must wish you goodnight.” Said around a month after the non-canonical first and in English. 

From there the phrases continued to get odder, more random, and while typically being in Japanese occasionally continued varying in language. Luckily, his fanbase has translators among them for the likes of “my love chose the moon over me” said in Italian as “amore mio ha scelto la Luna sul io” and “Remember vegetables can’t cook ramen!” originally said in English with an added struggle for the amateur translators of the group by being originally said partially in pig Latin, a widely known pseudo form of the language, as “Remember: getablesvay can’t cook amenray!” Along with these, over the years came fan favorites like “send cola makers to space!”, “Goodbye bak choy bastard!” and “sometimes the best dads are the worst at lab safety.” 

Over time many fans have formed theories about the messages. A couple groups of fans have attempted to form codes used different parts of the messages, however these theories often fell apart once the words formed over time had ended up making no sense together. The most popular theory past them meaning nothing is that they are all directed to Asagiri Gen’s lover in one way or another. Most popular being theories about a secret girlfriend, usually another celebrity when specific people are mentioned or women he has been caught talking to by paparazzi. A smaller group argued that this mystery lover was a boyfriend, this theory was based solely on the fact that “amore mio” as used in his Italian message is masculine and that the use of that was an accidental slip up in revealing gender. Many of these groups have been disregarded and not taken as seriously as many have focused their attention on proving which male celebrity he is with falling into a hopeful ship analysis more than a real theory.Past these two, many believe that rather these are directed at more than one person, including an ex-lover (based on the moon goodbye), and a group of people close to him to (most popularly a gardener/chef, and a mischievous figure who causes trouble for him). 

Asagiri has often refused to answer reporters’ questions about the goodbyes and never confirming or denying theories. However on a recent live stream, one of the few self run ones Asagiri has done, he was asked by fan going by “@bak.choy_.bby” to explain the messages. Some in the chat told them it wouldn’t happen, however many joined in asking over and over. 

Here’s the full clip of Asagiri’s reveal: 

[Transcript of embedded clip: 

Asagiri sits on a sofa discussing his last show and begins to read chat out loud before reaching the message in question, “bak choy baby asks if I can explain the goodbye messages and if I ever will... I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, huh?” 

He goes back to scanning messages before seeing the topic fill up almost the entire chat. “Tell us. Tell us. Tell us... God, you guys wanna know, huh? I don’t know... What do you think behind the camera back there?” 

Asagiri pauses, looking above the camera at what can be assumed is the person behind it, as messages of people yelling at the camera operator to say yes as well as final calls on the reasoning. 

The person behind the camera breaks the silence with a laugh, “I feel like they’ll kill me if I say anything other than yes, so I’m going to have to go with that.” 

Asagiri smiles and chat explodes with people saying variations of “the camera man speaks!” and shushing the others as a way to show their excitement. 

Things go quiet for a second before Asagiri stands, reaches out and tugs the camera man onto screen and plops him onto the sofa next to him saying “then you have to help, bak choy bastard!” As the man nearly knocks into the camera due to the tug and yells a quick scolding “Gen!” in response. 

The man he pulled into frame is fair skinned with blond to green ombré hair that seems to defy gravity, with the exception of one chunk laying across his face, and ruby eyes. 

The chat goes crazy, running way too fast to read that this point. Asagiri laughs as he watches it, “guys calm down.” 

After a couple seconds of letting chat calm down, and stopping the man from getting up and leaving, Asagiri starts answering the questions rolling in. “If this is bak choy bastard, who are the others? Huh? Oh, all of the goodbyes are directed at him or about him. Why did I start them? Wanted to see if he was actually watching at first then it just became a thing. Camera guy is hot. Correct. Was his ramen really so bad you had to flame him over it in public? Yes. What was up with the leak one? It was kinda a pun that got lost in translation, in English leek and leak are pronounced exactly the same and his hair looks like a leek. Please explain how all of these are about the same man, what does he do? One of them was literally directed towards a rock god, I’m so lost? Well, would you like to introduce yourself or should I do it for you?” 

The other man huffed and flatly responded, “Ishigami Senkuu, and for the record I was 19 and it was my first time making ramen from scratch.” 

“Ahem I’m sorry I believe you mean Dr. Ishigami Senkuu.” 

Ishigami groaned, “don’t start with that.” 

“Nope! I’m going to flaunt having a genius fiancé with two PhDs and you can’t stop me.” 

“Yeah yeah, okay and I’ll get to flaunt my fiancé’s features in old trashy teen magazines.” 

“Mean!”

“Like that ever stopped you. I literally told you those things suck the second I found out who you were. Just go back to reading the questions, your poor mods are drowning in spam.” 

“Fine,” Gen huffed in an exaggerated fake pout. “What are Ishigami’s PhDs in? Chemistry and Aerospace Engineering. Does he actually make cola? Yes, he went through a phase where he wanted to make everything from scratch so I jokingly asked him to make me a soda and then he handed it to me like an hour later, it’s become a tradition to make cola for special events now. Does he work for JAXA? No, he wants to send himself up to space, built his first rocket around the start of high school. Oh look! Senkuu~, we have another space nerd in chat they recognized your name, yes he is the son of astronaut Byakuya Ishigami.” 

“Or they’re a Lillian super fan, a bunch of ‘em started asking me about her back when I was in school.” 

“Okay well we can have your dad have this one fan because why does everyone think we have a child?! ‘Show us little Ishigami’ Senkuu do you have some secret kid or something?” 

“What?” Ishigami looks over to the chat to find the full context. “Okay... The lab safety goodbye was not about me as a dad, it was about the fact that I told Gen I nearly blew myself and my best friend up multiple times when I was a kid with the lab set my dad got me for Christmas.” 

“Don’t expect any little kids running around here anytime soon, guys. After all Senkuu still has space to travel to.” Asagiri turns away from the camera and back to chat, “When is the wedding? Well,” he glances back over to Senkuu who is reading the chat as well, “I guess whenever we can? I wonder, Senkuu~ is it legal for us to get married in space?” 

“We could technically do it as just a ceremony, but it wouldn’t be legally recognized.” 

“Damn. Promise we can have the first gay space wedding once it’s legal though?” 

Senkuu chuckled, “sure.” 

End of Clip. ] 

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask Senkuu why he is familiar with the marriage laws of space. He definitely was not planning on having a space wedding before Gen even asked, he swears.


End file.
